Ra Gada
]] The '''Ra Gada' were a warrior fleet of Yokudans from the continent of Yokuda prior to its destruction. They were known to have had a war with the Lefthanded Elves, in which they were the victors. In 1E 808, they arrived in the western region of Tamriel known as Volenfell, and soon conquered the land from the Orsimer and renamed it to Hammerfell.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: ErasPocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Thras They also defeated the Nedes when their ships first crashed in Tamriel and battled Giant Goblins for territory.Dialogue with Throne Keeper Farvad They later became known as the Redguards. History First Era The Ra Gada, "Warrior Wave,"Warlords of the Ra Gada came to Tamriel in 1E 808,Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: ErasCrafting Motif 28: Ra Gada Style The Second Wave was known as the Tavan Wave, and settled in most of Southern Hammerfell. The Ra Gada came to conquer land for the old king of Yokuda, slaying the native Orcs in the process.The Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard: The Origin of Cyrus! Some of the most fearsom of the Ra Gada were the Anka-Ra, led by Emperor Tarish-Zi, they were among the strongest of the Ra Gada, and renowned by their own people. It is said that one group of Ra Gada, known as the Glinting Talons, used a very fierce and powerful fighting style, while dual-wielding swords, their enemies were sometimes killed before they knew they were attacked.Glinting Talons It is said that these Talons worshipped both Tava and Diagna, which would explain their strength. One of the people these Talons, alongside the rest of the Ra Gada, attacked were the Orcs. It is said that the Ra Gada conqeured Hammerfell in only a few battles, presumably due to the lack of any civilisations for the past hundreds of years prior to their arrival.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Hammerfell Many Orcs would eventually flee Hammerfell, and join the armies of Orsinium, until Orsinium got destroyed by the Order of Diagna, combined with the Kingdoms of High Rock, mainly Daggerfall.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Wild Regions One of the warmounts the Ra Gada used were chariots.Prince Hew and the Haj Mota Chariot When the Ra Gada tried to push into High Rock, the Direnni pushed them back, either through naval power, or water magic.Once After the Orsimer were removed from Hammerfell, the Redguards started to build and work the land.The True-Told Tale of Hallin, Pt. 1 One of these cities was Ojwambu, a prosperous city with the last Ansei, Hallin, located within. A tribe of Goblin's located near the mountains had not forgotten that they were pushed out, and attacked the city by the command of the Goblin Mahgzoor Rockhand, as a result the Last Ansei spread his knowledge to the rest of the population, who in turn had to teach it to the rest of Hammerfell. When the Goblins wanted to besiege the city, the Gods had brought back all the Ansei that ever were, to defend the city.The True-Told Tale of Hallin, Pt. 2 When the news reached the Goblin king, he was hesitant to call for the attack, but since he had a huge army, he decided to truly besiege the city. A long time had passed, and the city would have been without rations according to the knowledge of the Goblins, so shamans were called for to check if the Ansei were truly warriors or merely shades. When Mahgzoor learned that it were actual humans, he decided to charge the city with his Goblin horde. After a seventeen-day lasting assault, the city was conqeured by the Goblins, with Mahgzoor and Hallin having killed one another in a duel. When the former Queen of Ojwambu heard of the defeat, she rallied the Redguards who her citizens had taught the arts of war, and retook the city, which she renamed Hallin's Stand. Eventually, as time passed on, the Ra Gada would turn into the Forebears, one of Hammerfell's political and militaristic factions. Trivia *The term Ra Gada means "warrior wave." cs:Ra Gada es:Ra gada ja:Ra Gada ru:Ра Гада Category:Races Category:Humans Category:Extinct Races Category:Culture of Hammerfell